In ashes he fell, in ashes i rose
by J. NightWater
Summary: Not many people know the true Pansy Parkinson, is she even a Parkinson and was she really destined to be in Slytherin? AN Rape and Violence kinda dark, rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is like the first fan fiction piece I have ever written about a evil character but hey she might not be that bad in the end. **

**I do not own Harry Potter but maybe someday I could own Ron. **

**In ashes he fell, in ashes I rose.**

Everyone has a secret either minor or life changing. Mine however changed my entire life starting at the age of ten. My secret is something that if leaked out I would either be helped or killed most likely killed in my case. For no one would help me, Pansy Parkinson, for I am the reason everyone in Hogwarts (except the slytherins) hate me, but we all know that slytherins would rather kill me if this secret let out. So that's why telling anyone even my closest friend ( like I have one) is out of question.

Everyone in Hogwarts knows me as the rich, snobbish, spoiled, Parkinson brat. But that's not true. I was once free to speak my mind, free to have fun and be the child every kid needs to be. But I lost my childhood at a early age at the wonderful golden age of ten. My father died and I died with him. And from the ashes of my broken childhood rose a confused individual.

My Father was a great man compared to the filth my mother married. My father's name was Robert Granger and yes I am related to Hermione. But she doesn't know about it, Heck she and the rest of her family don't know about my father being her father's half brother. My Grandfather, her Grandfather as well. Walked out on her dad and her grandmother when her dad was only seven months old. So after a year of being a single man my grandfather married a half-blood witch named Sarah Pruitt. A thus had my dad, he had his mother's hair light red and his father's eyes dark green. So I'm Hermione's first half cousin and she doesn't even know that my real dad ever existed. No one does except me and my mother but she won't even talk about him anymore.

My mother and father went to Hogwarts together, they were both raven claws and loved each other, they started to date in their sixth year. My mom in earlier pictures was beautiful not like she is now but in earlier pictures she was a simple but elegant. My mother now has black hair to symbolize that she is now a Parkinson and so do I. I do miss my long red hair but one has to adapt when your stepfather is a controlling jerk.

Ruben Parkinson, or sir (that's what I have to call him) is nothing short of evil. He hates me with a burning passion. He would always call me his tainted princess when he was in a good mood. Oh he hated the fact that I was ¾ blood oh he hated it. I remember the first week my mom married Him. He made me cut off my hair and die it with a potion that would turn it black forever. A mark of a true Parkinson he would say. He also hated my dark green eyes but he said to me that at least it was a dark color and not like my mother's bright blue eyes. He also told me that blood traitors, muggleborns, and half bloods were nothing short of vile and disgusting. I hated him telling me that my father was stupid and tainted and how his filthy blood coursed through my veins. He didn't start hitting me till I turned eleven. But I managed and I got out alive barely on some occasions.

So here I am back after my sixth year of Hogwarts, back home to hell. But over the last week I have noticed a change in Sir. He looks at me differently not like I'm tainted but just different I can't tell but it scares me sometimes. I am use to the weird looks though ever since I went passed puberty he looks at me weird. I just hope it's all in my head.

_**Okay this is my first ever Pansy Parkinson fic. So please be kind and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like my story. Thanks to Cody- Plot Biotch for the wonderful review. _And to reply to Cody's review "Yes it will get more intresting,"_**

_**I do not own Harry Potter **_

_**In ashes he fell**_

I was having a peaceful dream for a change. Usually my dreams are filled with my stepfather boasting about killing halfbloods, bloodtraitors, or muggleborns, but this dream was peaceful not hateful. This dream was just peaceful. This dream was just me and my dad. He was reading me my favorite muggle book, Charlotte's Web. I love that story. My face lights up, my favorite part is when she puts words in her webs. My father smiles and he puts down the book, he leans into me.

"I love you Pansy," he said to me. I smiled back.

"I love you too Dad," i said.

All of a sudden his face changes to show sadness. He started to cry, but a clear liquid did not fall from his dark green eyes. A dark crimson flowed from his eyes. That dark crimson was blood.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have stayed longer," he wailed. His bloodstained face screaming for forgivance.

I sat there, I started to cry too.

"It's okay Dad, I know you didn't mean to leave so soon. It was fate, it was meant to happen. I love you so much Dad, I will always love you," I said crying into his arms. I held onto his arms for dear life. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. I was always save in my father's arms. But as soon as i stopped crying his arms got really hot. I let go yelping.

My father sat in front of me on fire. Burning in front of me, but my dad showed no pain just sorrow.

"I love you Pansy, you will always be my little girl," with his last words, he started to burn faster. I tried to help stop the flames, but my helping only made it worse.

"I love you too dad, Always," I said hot tears filling my already puffy eyes. And with my final words he smiled and fell in ashes.

_**Okay so far i love the direction it is going, more things are going to happen and the future chapters are going to get really emotional. **_


End file.
